Yes, Master
by silvermyth
Summary: "Hello, pet." Axel blinked the bleariness out of his eyes as he was drawn out of sleep. He let out a low purr at the sound of Roxas' voice. "Welcome home, Master." He wanted to say more, but he knew the rules. Don't speak unless spoken to. Only Roxas was allowed to make the first move, in conversation or otherwise. (Written for AkuRokuRiSo Month)


_/slāv/_

 _2\. a person entirely under the domination of some influence or person_

 _Pairing: AkuRoku  
Rating: M for sexual/BDSM content  
Word count: 1817_

 _(_ _ **A/N:**_ _It's been a LONG time since I've written anything explicit, and I don't think I've done anything quite like this. Well anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy. cameoamalthea thanks for the prompt!)_

"Hello, pet."

Axel blinked the bleariness out of his eyes as he was drawn out of sleep. He let out a low purr at the sound of Roxas' voice. "Welcome home, Master." He wanted to say more, but he knew the rules. Don't speak unless spoken to. Only Roxas was allowed to make the first move, in conversation or otherwise. Axel uncurled from his sleeping place at the foot of the bed and drew up to his knees to greet his master.

Roxas had paused at the door to remove his suit jacket, which he tossed across the room's single chair, before closing in on Axel. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

Axel's lips curled into a smirk as Roxas loosened his tie. He was still bad at schooling his expressions, and might get punished for it, but Roxas did it to him, made him lose just a little bit of his control. "Yes, Master." When Roxas reached him, he buried a hand in Axel's disheveled red hair, and Axel leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping shut as he nuzzled into the gentle touch.

The gentleness dissipated abruptly as Roxas took a harsh grip on his hair, steering Axel's green eyes to fix on his own blue ones. "You didn't polish my dress shoes today."

Axel shuddered at the sensation of pulled hair, his eyes darkening, even as he lowered his lids in acknowledgement. "No, Master." Roxas had been spending so much time at work recently that he barely had time to take care of himself. That's what Axel was for, anyway: to take care of the overworked businessman. Tonight had been another late night, so late that he'd called and given Axel permission to sleep, rather than wait up for him. Axel could hear the weariness in his voice, see the dark circles under his eyes. The shoes were unimportant, and they both knew it. But it was part of their game. Axel would do what he had to do to keep Roxas pleased.

And one of the things that kept Roxas pleased was an imperfect slave. Little mistakes here and there, to give him an excuse to "punish" Axel. Axel enjoyed the arrangement, too. The pull against his scalp grew sharper, just this side of pain, and the smirk on his lips stretched into an impish grin. He knew where this would go. "What should we do to make up for that mistake, pet? Hm?" His lips hovered above Axel's, making the redhead's breath catch in his throat, and Axel strained to meet him for a kiss. Roxas tutted him, still teasing with his closeness. "Kisses are a reward. You haven't earned a reward yet." Axel let out a soft huff, still pulling against the hand in his hair, hands grasping uselessly at his nest of comforter and pillows. Even if he could pry Roxas' hand away, even if he wanted to, the blond would only knock his hands away, or worse, bind them.

And Axel didn't want his hands bound, because he wanted to touch, later, when they got past the foreplay.

Roxas released him with a suddenness that unbalanced him, so that it only took a light shove to topple him back into his nest. Axel stayed there, craning his neck to watch the man cross the short distance to the nightstand, a grin of expectation stretching his features as Roxas laid out a couple items from the drawer. Roxas peered at him from under his eyelashes. "Come here. On your knees." Axel complied, rolling his hips as he crawled to make it sensuous, lips quirking into something like a pout as he approached, letting the heat show in his eyes. A heat he saw reflected in blue, as Roxas issued another order, still authoritative, if a bit breathy: "Lay across the bed. Ass up."

"Yes, Master," Axel demurred. His eyes caught on the items Roxas had laid out in a corner on the bed. That had been the intention: for him to see the paddle and toy that Roxas would torture him with. A shiver ran down his spine as he stretched himself across the bed, the movement slow and languid. His cotton pants—the only thing he'd been wearing—crept down his hips, snagged by the cover below him. And then a moment later, Roxas' fingers danced along his hips, pulling the pants away altogether, and tossed them aside. A brief caress against one round cheek as Roxas took in the image before him, the green eye peering through a curtain of red hair to meet Roxas' gaze.

And then the hand was replaced by the paddle. It was wide and flexible, the width spreading the impact over a larger area than a simple strap, the flexibility allowing it to follow the contours of a body. Roxas let it rest across Axel's ass, let the anticipation build. And even knowing what was coming, Axel was still surprised when the paddle rose and returned to his backside with an audible crack of leather hitting flesh.

Axel grunted, and he couldn't help himself, the blow had been more sound than sensation, so he had to say it. "Is that all you've got, love?"

He was reprimanded with a blow that was driven by the flick of the wrist—the kind that stung, followed by a rain of them. "Master." Smack. "You'll call me master." Smack. Still, Roxas' lips were tilted up in humor when he murmured the next words. "Impertinent slave."

Axel clutched the blankets as he let out a low cry. It was a little pain, but mostly pleasure, his reaction to the heat spreading over his skin there, and he was torn between arching up to meet the paddle and squirming away. "Harder!" It came out husky, demanding, despite his role.

The paddle stilled, resting again, and Axel writhed, searching for that delicious burn. "Ask your master nicely." Roxas' voice had deepened, enjoying Axel's poor behavior even as he demanded otherwise.

Axel gulped in a breath, but he didn't beg. Not yet. Just a polite, poised request. "Master, please. Punish me." He cut wanton eyes to the man kneeling over him on the bed; he propped himself up on his elbows for a better view as he craned his neck.

Roxas caressed the back of his thighs with the paddle. "That's better." Then, the rain of blows came there, too, before moving back to hit the globes of Axel's ass. Roxas kept at it until Axel's groans turned into little whimpers, and he'd collapsed back into the bed. That was enough. Roxas tossed the paddle aside and caressed the tender, reddened skin. His handiwork, and Axel let out a shuddering sigh at the gentle brush of fingers. He should've bent his slave over his lap, he realized, so he could feel every reaction, but then, bad pets didn't get to enjoy that kind of intimacy. Not until they were thoroughly contrite. Softly: "Did you enjoy that, pet?" He let a finger dip into the crevice of Axel's ass before he could answer, teasing.

Axel's voice cracked into a moan in response. He was starting to come undone, already.

Roxas lifted his hand to land a sharp slap low on Axel's buttocks, eliciting a small whimper. "Well?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master, I enjoyed it," Axel breathed.

Roxas hummed, smoothing his hand over Axel's flesh. "Good." His fingers traced a path down again, teasing, towards Axel's hole. "Here. Let me see you open yourself for me." He pulled back to hand Axel the toy and a small tube he'd set aside. "Use this. You may turn around."

Axel complied, slowly but without hesitation, backing himself up against the headboard to give Roxas a better view. Roxas' breath hitched at the sight of him, already hard for his master. His dress slacks had been too tight for a while now, but he breathed, maintaining a fine control. Only just. Seeing Axel before him, flushed and panting as he slicked himself up, fingered himself…it just did it for him. He almost wanted to give up the game, push his lover down, wrap his arms around him, and ravage him. Almost. But the tension, the anticipation, the teasing; seeing Axel perform for him was too good. And Axel was already fucking himself with the toy, hips bucking a little, cock bobbing in front of him. So beautiful. Roxas popped the button on his slacks, unzipped, just enough to reach down and fondle himself. His control broke, just a little, and he let out a low moan.

Axel caught the movement, the sound caressing his ears. His own hand strayed to his front, but Roxas pulled it away. "No." It came out in a growl, as he fought his own desire.

"Roxassss! Please!" Axel's hand fluttered above his dick as he cried out.  
Roxas bit his lip; he was losing ground against lust, but Axel had to be reprimanded once more for the slip-up. He leaned forward and grabbed Axel's chin, so that they were eye to eye. Axel's were dazed, pupils wide with want, and Roxas imagined his were much the same. "Master. Call me 'master,' and I'll give you what you want. What do you want, slave?"

Axel pushed forward for a kiss, but Roxas had been anticipating it and stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Master. Fuck me, Master, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fill me up. Please!" His voice was soft and deep as the words spilled out. Roxas shivered and leaned forward with a chaste kiss.

"Good pet. Undress me so I can fuck you." If Roxas' patience would hold out that long. "Leave it in," he added, indicating the toy still buried in Axel.

Axel muttered as he hurried to obey, fingers shaking on the buttons of the dress shirt. "Wanted you all fucking day." Axel pushed the shirt off Roxas' arms, taking care not to touch more than was allowed. "I ought to kill Xemnas for keeping you so fucking late." Roxas shifted his hips as his pants and boxers went next. A strangled moan. "I want you inside me so bad. Master."

Roxas had fallen back onto the bed as Axel finished disrobing him; the redhead hovered above him, trembling, waiting for permission, even as he considered stealing the control from Roxas. They were both breathing hard, fighting their own bodies so they could prolong the moment.

So it felt like an eternity passed before Roxas reached up and around to pull the toy from him. The buck of hips from Axel was involuntary, but it pushed at both of them when they touched. "Fuck, Roxas!" Axel hissed.

Roxas drew Axel down for a kiss, brief but hard; when they parted, he breathed the words that set them both on fire: "Ride me, Axel."

Axel didn't have to be told twice.


End file.
